


E basta

by chumy



Series: Azzurrini [9]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drama, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumy/pseuds/chumy
Summary: Когда Рикардо тихо отвечает: «Это были твои чертовы правила», голос у него хриплый, но Альберто смотрит вперед.- Мои. Ты их нарушал, а я делал вид, что не заметил.
Relationships: Alberto Aquilani/Riccardo Montolivo
Series: Azzurrini [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729471
Kudos: 2





	E basta

С футбольной точки зрения это лишь возможность взять реванш за то унизительное поражение в Италии, за то, что их возили по не слишком хорошему газону «Артемио Франки», как провинившихся щенков по паркету.  
Но это еще и шанс увидеть его, впервые, больше года спустя.  
Альберто скучает. По Италии, по «Роме», по семье, но по Рикардо он скучает особо, с тоской, так, как скучают по безвозвратно ушедшему хорошему.  
Но судьба любит шутить, и жребий единственно важный. Для него, не для клуба — ну что «Фиорентина», даже он дергает плечом, не стыдясь своего жеста, когда его спрашивает капитан: середнячки. Итальянские середнячки слабее английских.  
Во Флоренцию его не берут. Ливерпульские врачи и физиотерапевты неумолимы, как слаженная команда палачей, и занятия пропускать нельзя. Даже на день.  
Смеяться над ним судьба не устает. Матч он смотрит с итальянскими комментариями — хотя надо бы, конечно, наоборот, — и даже не знает, с какой командой что-то случилось — с его «Ливерпулем», который бездарно, как юношеская команда, проигрывает, или с «фиалками», которые рвут и мечут. Они хороши, на самом деле, и Рикардо едва ли не лучший.  
Комментатор, возможно, болельщик «Ромы», а может, просто так — не забывает ввернуть старое, уже полузабытое с этими травмами, трансферами, расстояниями сравнение, над которым они когда-то смеялись вместе. Монтоливо против Аквилани. «Караваджо» против «Принца».  
Уже не смешно. Альберто сам знает, где, в чем и когда он проиграл Монтоливо.  
Матч на «Энфилде» ничего не решает, но мотивация есть и у тех, и у других; пока Берто одевается, завязывает шорты, вдумчиво, слишком долго шнурует бутсы, он старается думать об этом. О том, что трибуны будут петь, гоня вперед, о том, что это первый выход в старте — в декабре, Господи. Обо всем, о чем угодно, но думать получается только о том, что будет вот сейчас, за дверью раздевалки, между ней и лестницей на поле. В «Фиорентине» масса знакомых, да все знакомые, и всех видеть будет радостно.  
Но что скажет ему Рикардо, как он вообще будет себя вести — этого Аквилани не знает.  
Это как в омут с головой, уже ничего не страшно, быть идиотом на весь мир — так быть; не обращая внимания на камеры, он протягивает Рикардо руку. И тот вроде даже радуется, пожимает ее, улыбается, и в глаза смотрит, и Альберто притягивает его к себе, сильно, крепко, на секунды, прежде чем отпустить и здороваться с остальными через его голову.  
Чтобы успеть сказать: «Прости» и успеть не услышать ответа.  
Альберто знает, что этого мало, что дело не в обиде и не в физической боли, что не время, не место, но все равно шанс — и шанс используется правильно: Монтоливо улыбается ему коротко, прежде чем отвернуться, одними глазами, но пока Аквилани хватает и этого.  
Он загадывает, пожимая руки гостей, за минуты до свистка, бессознательно: если «Ливерпуль» победит, все будет хорошо. Если они только возьмут домашнюю победу, которая ничем не важна фиалкам, кроме доказательства того, что победа во Флоренции была закономерностью, а не счастливым случаем — все будет хорошо, он простит. Он не будет больше молчать. Все будет — хоть как-нибудь.  
«Ливерпуль» проигрывает.  
Это только сначала все хорошо, свои трибуны, владение мячом и гол Йосси как результат работы всей команды. Гол важный, нужный, «в раздевалку». И мысли только об игре.  
Но усталость растет во втором тайме, забить не удается, и он понимает – не готов играть весь матч. Йоргенсен забивает, и ничего не получается сделать.  
Ничьей «Фиорентина» не дарит, добивая на добавленных минутах, и фиолетовые части трибун ликуют. И только в этот момент, слыша их радостные крики на родном языке поверх молчания расходящихся мерсисайдцев, Аквилани вспоминает о том, что загадывал перед матчем.  
«Ливерпуль» проиграл.  
Он торопится неприлично, чтобы перехватить его до раздевалки, и успевает. Рикардо, медленно отходящий от игровой сосредоточенности, оборачивается и смотрит как на незнакомого.  
\- У тебя есть полчаса? Час?  
\- Конечно, нет, - Монтоливо хотя бы останавливается, делает шаг к стене, чтобы не мешать остальным проходить.  
\- Рикардо, - просит Аквилани, подавляя желание взять его за руки, чтоб не ушел. – Полчаса. Дино.  
\- Альберто, у нас самолет, - он вытирает лоб устало, – мне надо идти. И не называй меня так, ладно? Мне не пять лет.  
\- Полчаса, - Аквилани не сдается, подступает ближе, почти вплотную, нарушая все границы личного пространства. – Хочешь, я сам попрошу Пранделли тебя отпустить? Я привезу тебя в аэропорт. Куда скажешь.  
\- Знаешь, я хочу в душ, переодеться и домой, - Рикардо не двигается, но взгляда не отводит.  
\- А я хочу тебя, - шепчет Альберто, почти неслышно. Загаданное сбывается, ничего не выходит, и Дино безупречно вежлив, даже дружелюбен, но совершенно холоден. Аквилани знает, что требовать от него чего-то большего нечестно: сам виноват. Во всем виноват сам. Даже те гребаные правила, которые они с такой отчаянной решимостью, была не была, преодолевали, все больше и больше путая себя, путаясь в них и во всем этом, в сбитых одеялах отелей и сбитом шепоте пьяных звонков, даже их Альберто когда-то предложил сам.  
\- Это твое дело, - так же тихо отвечает ему Рикардо. – Я пойду, мне холодно.  
Он не ждет, когда Альберто его пропустит, оттирает плечом, не церемонясь, и машет Донаделю, обернувшемуся на ходу — чего застрял, мол?  
\- Да постой ты.  
Выходит с досадой, хотя она не на Рикардо — он все делает правильно, все понятно, как и должен. Как и Альберто бы делал на его месте — может быть, а может и нет. Досада на себя, на свою беспомощность, на то, что не может ничего сделать, найти правильных слов, и на поле команде, и тут, себе, Рикардо — ничем помочь не может.  
Монтоливо останавливается. Ждет, обернувшись, молча, сложив руки на груди, пальцы красные от холода. У него усталый вид, и Альберто вдруг понимает, что это не только физическая нагрузка, перелет, игра; это еще и необходимость разговаривать с ним сейчас, делать вид, что все нормально, как будто ничего не было. Ни той ночи в Болгарии, ни почти года молчания, которым Рикардо пытался отгородиться, отрезать от своей жизни Аквилани, как и было когда-то, ни неожиданной, нервной, плохой встречи зимой у Мотты.  
Это было тяжелое время, и тяжесть эту Альберто видит в глазах Монтоливо.  
\- Ты же можешь отпроситься на час. Я тебя год не видел. Пожалуйста, Рикардо.  
\- Ты видел меня зимой.  
\- Я видел тебя зимой, - повторяет за ним Аквилани. Разум все пытается донести до него нехитрое «да ладно, не в этот раз, так в следующий», но Альберто знает — следующего раза не будет. Точно. И в то, что будет этот, он верит все меньше. Но Монтоливо ждет, не уходит, и Альберто устало говорит: - Рикардо, хуже все равно не будет.  
Монто смотрит на него, такой чужой, такой отстраненный, что надеяться не на что. И Альберто скорее по губам читает, чем слышит его, когда Рикардо отвечает, когда он говорит: «Подожди».  
-Только полтора часа, потом самолет. Делай как знаешь.  
Он уставший, в гетрах, шортах и белой синтетической безрукавке, что всегда поддевает под форменную футболку. Есть полчаса на душ и переодевание, и на то, чтобы упросить Бенитеса отпустить прямо сейчас.  
\- Куда мы? – интересуется Рикардо, подходя к машине вместе с ним.  
\- Ко мне?  
\- Нет.  
\- Кофе попьем, - Альберто тоже устал, и сил нет, но есть смысл.  
\- Можно и в кафе.  
\- Дин… Рикка, сейчас все кафе в округе забиты нашими фанатами. Они не обрадуются тебе.  
\- Есть другие районы.  
\- Я их не знаю. Правда не знаю, Рикка.  
Машина прогревается медленно, Рикардо прячет руки в рукава кофты с эмблемой «Фиорентины», и Аквилани сам перестает понимать, зачем он зовет Монто к себе.  
\- Ладно. Как хочешь.  
Дорога проходит в молчании, и так же молча Рикардо следует за ним, в подъезд, в квартиру, на кухню, снимая кофту, оставаясь в белой рубашке и брюках.  
Альберто ничего не остается, кроме как варить кофе.  
\- Тебе с кардамоном?  
\- Нет, ничего не надо, - Монтоливо усаживается за кухонный стол, подпирая голову рукой.  
\- Шоколадку хочешь? – через время, переливая кофе в чашки, спрашивает Альберто, и Рикардо так невнятно отвечает, что он оборачивается переспросить. Дино сидит, уткнувшись лбом в сложенные на столе руки, и непонятно, что с ним.  
\- Ты чего? – Альберто осторожно касается его макушки, и Рикардо не вздрагивает, просто поднимает голову.  
\- Устал. Давай свою шоколадку и говори уже, что ты от меня хочешь.  
Аквилани теряется, не находит слов и молчит, пока выкладывает на стол початую плитку и садится напротив, чуть не забыв кофе.  
\- Я хочу… прости меня.  
Рикардо неопределенно пожимает плечами, отхлебывая кофе, и это понятно: что на такое скажешь.  
\- Дино, - вздыхает Альберто, по привычке, потому что нет сил на это чужое «Рикка». Монтоливо не просит не называть его так во второй раз, но глаза поднимает, и лучше бы Аквилани разговаривал с его макушкой.  
\- Я не должен был… я… я не хотел делать тебе больно.  
Он верит в это, и произносит твердо, потому что это правда. Не хотел. Может, это была ревность, злость, слепое непонимание того, что происходит, почему он ведет себя как чужой, что еще можно сделать, чтобы заставить его реагировать, как раньше, кроме как попытаться поцеловать, прижать своим телом к стенке, трахнуть так, чтобы запомнил. Но чтобы Монто было больно, морально, физически, чтобы это вылилось в такой затяжной кошмар на год — видит Бог, Альберто не хотел.  
Рикардо кивает, разжевывает кусок шоколадки и говорит просто:  
\- Я мог вырваться.  
За все то время, что прошло, Альберто казалось, что он сложил все кусочки мозаики. Не осталось непонятных действий, невыясненной связи между событиями. Одной короткой фразой Рикардо будто смахивает к черту этот паззл, разбивая вдребезги.  
Он ведь действительно мог вырваться, но не стал.  
На растерянное молчание Аквилани он уже привычно пожимает плечами, допивая кофе в два глотка, устало подпирает голову рукой и смотрит на Альберто совсем не так, как в туннеле перед игрой, жадно, будто в последний раз, не так, как тогда — сквозь, а почти знакомо, почти как раньше, грустно и устало.  
Аквилани понимает вдруг, что у него уже тоже нет сил молчать об этом. И только поэтому он и доедает на его кухне в Ливерпуле шоколадку, не чувствуя вкуса — он совершенно равнодушен к сладкому, Альберто помнит. Только поэтому не уходит.  
\- Давай, - Рикардо встает из-за стола и аккуратно ставит чашку в мойку, - тогда я тебе расскажу, что мы будем делать дальше, раз ты не можешь.  
Альберто кивает, но Монтоливо разворачивается, явно взяв себя в руки, и Альберто видит: радоваться нечему.  
\- Сейчас ты отвезешь меня в аэропорт, - мирно продолжает Рикардо, - и я улечу домой.  
Альберто смотрит на него, ожидая продолжения, но Рикардо молчит, не отводя взгляда. Руку протяни – и можно его коснуться. Взять за плечо, погладить по щеке. Убрать за ухо влажный завиток волос. Можно было бы, если бы не все это время, кипящее между ними совершёнными поступками, несказанными словами, замолчанной обидой и просто упущенными шансами на что-то лучшее.  
Альберто держит руки при себе. Рикардо не позволит.  
\- И? – сглотнув, подталкивает он. Рикардо, наконец, моргает, почти удивленно. Почти.  
\- И всё.  
Альберто сам не может сказать, на что он рассчитывал. Извиниться? Извинился. За такое не извиняются, не на ногу же наступил. Поговорить? Ну, поговорили. Как получилось. А как могло получиться? Как зимой?  
Рикардо — каким он его помнит — болтливый. Он всегда с кем-то треплется и смеется, недаром первые морщинки — вокруг глаз, от частых улыбок.  
Когда Альберто первый раз смотрел ему в лицо так близко, их еще не было.  
А тут молчит и молчит, пока Альберто закрывает дверь, пока они спускаются и машина греется. Время даже есть в запасе — кофе Рикардо пьет быстро, а говорить тут больше не о чем Он же и позаботился.  
Дорога в аэропорт самая обычная, даже про достопримечательности не расскажешь. От мысли о том, что сейчас Рикардо выйдет из машины, закроет дверь и так же молча уйдет, хочется выть.  
\- Я должен был тебе сказать, - говорит Альберто лобовому стеклу на красном светофоре и вздыхает глубоко. Есть время даже прикрыть глаза на пару секунд. – Я должен был сказать давно.  
\- Альберто.  
\- Нет, я должен был. Вместо всего этого, надо было сказать…  
\- Альберто! – Рикардо повышает голос, перебивая, и Альберто поворачивается к нему, пожимая плечами. Рикардо не хочет его слушать, но и деться он никуда не может.  
\- …Что я тебя люблю. Сразу. А не играть в эти чертовы правила.  
Рикардо отворачивается к окну и молчит, светофор загорается зеленым, и Альберто трогается. Когда Рикардо тихо отвечает: «Это были твои чертовы правила», голос у него хриплый, но Альберто смотрит вперед.  
\- Мои. Ты их нарушал, а я делал вид, что не заметил.  
Рикардо не говорит ничего до самого аэропорта, и Альберто больше не трогает его. Спрашивает только терминал, и кивает, получив короткий ответ, и слушает, как Рикардо дышит: на четыре счета вдох, пауза, на четыре выдох. Как перед серией пенальти, за двух игроков до своей очереди, хватался за запястье Альберто и дышал так, глядя только вперед, на вратаря, ворота и одиннадцать метров, их разделяющих.  
Успокаивая себя.  
Когда они подъезжают, Альберто разблокирует двери, гасит фары и ждет, не глуша мотор. Не провожать же идти.  
Рикардо не выходит сразу, сидит еще с минуту, потом поворачивается к нему и старательно улыбается. Выходит не очень, но Альберто кивает.  
\- Спасибо, что… - подвез? Сказал? Проиграли? Альберто может только гадать, потому что Рикардо фразу не заканчивает. Сглатывает, нервно машет рукой. – Я пойду.  
\- Хорошо долететь, Дино. И удачи.  
Рикардо, уже вышедший из машины, разворачивается вдруг и наклоняется к окну.  
\- Мне тоже надо было сразу тебе сказать. Что я тебя люблю.  
Альберто иногда думал, что Рикардо не выдержит, что скажет, и боялся этого, потому что не знал, как с этим быть. Что делать, если он возьмет и скажет ему вот так, как сейчас — я тебя люблю.  
Ну вот, сказал. Когда бояться уже нечего.  
Аквилани кивает и улыбается. Выходит плохо, но Рикардо, бледный после матча, с красными пятнами на щеках и мокрыми глазами, выглядит не лучше. Не победителем.  
\- И что? – тихо спрашивает Альберто.  
Рикардо улыбается первый раз за вечер искренне. Так, что даже морщинки собираются. Глаза у него совсем прозрачные, как будто ему больно, и срывающиеся слезы он даже не вытирает, будто не замечая их.  
\- И всё.


End file.
